teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Lista de argumentos contra a existência de Deus
Essa é uma lista de argumentos contra a existência de Deus. Para os argumentos contrários, veja a lista correspondente. Argumentos contra a existência de Deus Cada um dos seguintes argumentos tentam mostrar ou que um grupo particular de deuses não existem (mostrando-os como inerentemente sem sentido, contraditórios ou em desacordo com o conhecidos fatos históricos ou científicos) ou que há insuficiente razão para se acreditar neles. Na lista à seguir, cada argumento segue de um breve comentário quanto à sua qualidade. Argumentos empíricos Argumentos empíricos depende de dados empíricos para provarem suas conclusões. * O argumento de revelações inconsistentes contesta a existência de uma deidade chamada Deus como descrita nas Escrituras - como a judaica Torá, a Bíblia cristã e o Corão islâmico — identificando contradições aparentes entre diferentes escrituras, dentro de uma mesma escritura, ou entre uma escritura e fatos conhecidos. Para ser efetivo, este argumento requer que o outro lado defina que sua escritura seja inerrante, ou juntando comparativamente a escritura com o Deus que ela descreve. :: Tendo-se a Bíblia como base, este argumento não é válido porque são pouquíssimas as contradições nela existentes (a maioria que é apontada se enquadra em erros de compreensão, falácias de citação fora do contexto e já foram refutadas por materiais apologéticos), sendo que as que são podem ser perfeitamente explicadas por erro de cópia, já que a Bíblia atual foi escrita sobre cópias dos textos originais. * O problema do mal contesta a existência de um deus que é onipotente e benevolente afirmando que tal deus não deveria permitir a existência do mal e do sofrimento. As respostas teístas são chamadas teodicéias. :: O problema falha na idéia de que Deus é onipotente segundo a definição de "poder fazer todas as coisas", o que não é válida para o Deus cristão (cf. , e na incompreensão da benevolência de Deus em função de não considerar a harmonia entre os atributos de Deus, fixando-se em apenas 3 deles (i.e. falácia do espantalho e Deus é benevolente mas também é justo, de modo que, embora queira acabar com o mal, não pode fazê-lo por causa da sua justiça). O argumento também não considera realmente a onisciência de Deus, i.e. se Deus é onisciente, tem poder para acabar com o mal e deseja fazê-lo, mas não o faz, então é porque há algo que Ele sabe e que nós não sabemos que o impede de fazê-lo (de fato, Deus não trouxe Jesus ao mundo antes senão quando chegou a "plenitude dos tempos", daí podemos supôr que Deus ainda não acabou com o Mal, embora um dia venha a fazê-lo, porque igualmente "ainda não chegou a plenitude dos tempos"). Mais ainda, o problema deixa claro que, se houver ao menos alguma possível razão pela qual Deus poderia deixar o mal existir, então o problema falha e, como Alvin Platinga expõe, Deus pode ter deixado o mal existir para que ocorresse o bem maior do livre-arbítrio. * O argumento do design pobre contesta a hipótese de Deus ter criado a vida sobre a base de que as formas de vidas, incluindo a humana, parecem apresentar um design pobre que seria inconsistente com um Deus perfeito, já que o que se espera de um Deus perfeito é que somente faça obras perfeitas. :: O argumento não considera a queda no pecado original permitido pelo livre-arbítrio, quando, como descrito no livro de Gênesis, toda a Natureza caiu no seu nível, daí vindo o design pobre. Ou seja, Deus criou um mundo perfeito, mas ele foi degradado pelo pecado. Uma resposta paralela é encontrada no conto do artista. * O argumento da descrença contesta a existência de um deus onipotente que quer que os seres humanos creiam nEle (o caso do Deus cristão, por exemplo) afirmando que tal deus faria um trabalho melhor para conseguir crentes. ::O argumento ignora o livre-arbítrio e o amor de Deus em permitir que as pessoas sigam o seu próprio caminho. Quando voltado para a questão das evidências, o erro estaria em afirmar que não há evidências o suficiente, quando há, só que não são aceitas. * O argumento da parsimônia alega que uma vez que teorias naturais (i.e. não focadas nem embasadas no sobrenatural) adequadamente explicam o desenvolvimento da religião e a crença em deuses''Religion Explained: The Evolutionary Origins of Religious Thought'', Pascal Boyer, Basic Books (2001), a existência real destes agentes sobrenaturais é supérflua e podem ser desconsideradas, salvo se for provado que são requeridos para explicar o fenômeno. :: O fato de uma teoria natural se enquadrar como possível explicação para a origem da crença no sobrenatural não significa que esteja correta em hipótese alguma. Pelo contrário, as teorias naturais existentes para explicar muitas coisas no Cristianismo, como a ressurreição de Jesus, outros milagres e manifestações pentecostais, são fracas demais para serem aceitas e são mais bem explicadas pela existência de Deus. Além do mais, as teorias naturais para explicar as origens das religiões são inconsistentes com uma análise mais crítica das mesmas. * É alegado de que a crença em Deus não ajuda a fazer predições precisas de eventos futuros no mundo real, então a Navalha de Occam pode ser aplicada para eliminar esta hipótese desnecessária. :: A explicação é falsa à luz das diversas profecias bíblicas cumpridas em eventos que não só foram mais tarde defendidos pela Bíblia como tendo ocorrido como ainda possuem certificação arqueológica. * A analogia do bule de chá de Russell afirma que o ônus da prova da existência de Deus fica com os teistas ao invés dos ateus. :: O argumento anti-bule de chá de Russell de Martin Bittencourt é suficiente para mostrar que a tese de Russell não é aplicável ao Deus cristão simplesmente porque não há quase nenhuma maneira de se comparar Deus com o bule de chá na situação proposta, de modo que o argumento de Russell é perfeitamente válido para crenças simples, mas não para complexas. Argumentos dedutivos Argumentos dedutivos tentam provar as suas conclusões através de uma razão dedutiva sobre verdadeiras premissas. * O Ultimate Boeing 747 gambit é um contra-argumento do argumento do design. O argumento do design (ou teleológico) afirma que uma estrutura complexa demais não pode ter aparecido ao acaso ou tampouco através de mutações e seleções naturais tal qual a Evolução propõe e, logo, esta estrutura precisa ter sido projetada. No entanto, segundo Dawkins, criador do argumento, um deus que fosse responsável pela criação do universo seria no mínimo tão complicado quanto o universo que ele criou. Logo, é muito requerir um designer. E este desenhista também iria requerer um outro designer, ad infinitum. O argumento teleológico é assim uma falácia lógica com ou sem o uso de defesa especial. O Ultimate 747 gambit aponta que Deus não providencia uma origem para a complexidade, ele simplesmente assume que a complexidade sempre existiu. Ele também afirma que o design falha com relação à complexidade, algo que a seleção natural, segundo Dawkins, pode explicar. :: O argumento se enquadra num problema lógico inconsistente tal qual "desenhe-me um triângulo de quatro pontas" ou "qual o gosto da cor azul?", pois infere ao designer a necessidade de um "designer para o designer", quando isto só é necessário para designers que realmente necessitam de uma causa primária, não para um que seja auto-existente, precisamente o caso de Deus. Este argumento, portanto, pode ser aplicado a todos os deuses pagãos que não tenham sido especificamente entendidos como auto-existentes, mas não se aplica ao Cristianismo. A afirmação de que "um deus que fosse responsável pela criação do universo seria no mínimo tão complicado quanto o universo que ele criou" é pura especulação e não há evidência bíblica que suporte tal conclusão. * O paradoxo da onipotência sugere que o conceito de uma entidade onipotente é logicamente contraditória, considerando uma questão como: "Pode Deus criar uma pedra tão pesada que ele não pode levantar?" ou "Se Deus é todo-poderoso, pode Deus criar um ser mais poderoso que ele mesmo?". :: O problema reside na definição de onipotência como "o poder para fazer tudo" que é, obviamente, contraditório. O caso é que a Bíblia nunca atestou que Deus "pode fazer tudo" (bem pelo contrário, que Ele não pode fazer tudo: , , etc.), de modo que o problema não se aplica ao Deus cristão. * Um outro argumento sugere que há uma contradição entre Deus ser onisciente e onipotente, basicamente questionando "como pode um ser todo-poderoso mudar sua mente?". É também chamado de argumento da mente onisciente. :: O problema pode ser explicado por uma melhor compreensão da onisciência e presciência de Deus segundo como é proposto por Martin Bittencourt (o mesmo argumento contra o livre-arbítrio). * O problema do inferno é de que alguns consideram a existência do Inferno em muitas religiões como moralmente indefensível, ou inconsistente com a benevolência e onipresença de Deus. :: O problema reside em ignorar outros atributos de Deus (neste caso, a justiça) e a harmonia existente em seus atributos (no caso, Deus é bom com todos, mas chega um ponto onde a justiça deve ser feita). Outro ponto é que a moral (e daí a benevolência) de Deus não necessariamente tem que se enquadrar exatamente segundo a perspectiva de um observador humano pecador, i.e., porque alguns acham que o Inferno não é compatível com a benevolência de Deus não significa que necessariamente o é, já que é pura opinião. * O argumento do livre arbítrio contesta a existência de um deus onisciente que tenha livre arbítrio - ou tenha permitido a mesma liberdade à sua criação - afirmando que as duas propriedades são contraditórias. De acordo com o argumento, se Deus já sabe do futuro, então a humanidade está destinada a corroborar com o seu conhecimento do futuro e não tem total livre arbítrio de se afastar dele. Logo o nosso livre arbítrio contradiz um deus onisciente. Um outro argumento ataca a existência de um deus onisciente diretamente afirmando que a vontade do próprio Deus estaria obrigada a seguir o que Deus prevê que virá a fazer no futuro. :: O problema é refutado pela mesma explicação para o argumento da mente onisciente. * O argumento transcendental para a não-existência de Deus contesta a existência de um criador inteligente sugerindo que tal ser faria a lógica e moralidade contingente, o que é incompatível com a afirmação pressuposicionalista de que estes são necessárias e contradiz a eficiência da ciência. Uma linha mais geral de argumento baseado neste tenta generalizá-lo a todas as funcionalidades necessárias do universo e a todos os conceitos de deusesIntroduction To Materialist Apologetics :: O argumento falha quando sugere que Deus "faria a lógica e moralidade contingente": é perfeitamente possível, por exemplo, que, enquanto objetos abstratos, tais não realmente existam e, como tais, sequer seriam criados por Deus. * O contra-argumento ao argumento cosmológico ("galinha ou o ovo") toma a sua afirmação de que coisas não podem existir sem criadores e a aplica a Deus, impondo uma regressão infinita. Isto ataca a premissa de que o universo é a segunda causa (depois de Deus, que é tido como sendo a primeira causa). :: Deus escapa deste problema simplesmente porque "as regras do Universo se aplicam a todos os que estão debaixo delas, i.e. às coisas do Universo, não às coisas que estão, por definição, fora de tais regras, i.e. do Universo". Além de ser transcendental por definição, Deus também é eterno e dai auto-existente por definição, de modo que fica confirmado que a regra não se aplica a Deus. Poderia-se tentar rebater com a alegação de que o Universo também é auto-existente, o que levanta a observação de que a definição de ser Deus auto-existente é uma questão teológica e, portanto, de estudos bíblicos, enquanto que a alegação de que o Universo é auto-existente é uma questão científica e filosófica, sendo que ambas já mostraram que o Universo não é auto-existente. Dessa forma o problema recai na mesma linha do ultimate Boeing-747 gambit. * Não-cognitivismo teológico, como usado na literatura, usualmente tenta refutar o conceito de deus mostrando que ele é inverificável por testes científicos. :: O fato de uma coisa ser inverificável por testes científicos não significa que ela não existe (Se fosse assim, coisas como moral, a própria ciência, a existência de mentes além da minha, etc. não existiriam já que são todos campos filosóficos que não são possíveis de serem estudados cientificamente), senão que ela está fora do escopo de ação da ciência e, portanto, esta não tem autoridade para ela. A afirmação poderia ser ironicamente rebatida afirmando que "se a ciência domina o ramo das pesquisas no natural, todas as coisas que não são possíveis de serem verificadas pela ciência atestam automaticamente a existência de um sobrenatural". Argumentos indutivos Argumentos indutivos argumentam suas conclusões através de pensamento indutivo. * O argumento ateísta-existencialista para a não-existência de um ser senciente perfeito afirma que se existência precede essência, segue-se do significado do termo senciente que um ser ser senciente não pode ser completo ou perfeito. É abordado por Jean-Paul Sartre em Being and Nothingness. A formulação de Sartre é que Deus seria um pour-soi [um ser-para-si; uma consciência] que também é um en-soi [um ser-em-si-mesmo; uma coisa: que é uma contradição em termos. O argumento é assim ecoado na novela Grimus de Salman Rushdie: "O que é completo também é morto." * O argumento sem razão tenta mostrar que um ser onipotente e onisciente não teria nenhuma razão de agir de qualquer forma, especificamente criando o universo, porque ele não teria necessidades ou desejos uma vez que estes conceitos são subjetivamente humanos. Uma vez que o universo existe, há uma contradição e, logo, um deus onipotente e onisciente não pode existir. Este argumento é defendido por Scott Adams no livro God's Debris. :: A idéia de que necessidades ou desejos são conceitos subjetivamente humanos é errada à luz da Bíblia, uma vez que foi o ser humano que foi feito à semelhança de Deus, não o contrário, de modo que isso justamente prova que tais conceitos não são subjetivamente humanos, mas originalmente divinos. Logo, a base do argumento está errada. * O argumento de indução histórica conclui que uma vez que a maioria das religiões teísticas ao longo da história (por exemplo a antiga religião egípcia, a antiga religião grega, etc.) e os seus deuses vieram a ser atualmente tidas como falsas ou incorretas, todas as religiões teísticas, incluindo as contemporâneas, são, portanto, provavelmente falsas/incorretas por indução. Está implícita como parte de uma citação popular de Stephen F. Roberts: :: O argumento não passa de uma observação não-realística com relação ao mundo. Se uma dada coisa é vencida por outra e nisto é tida como incorreta, de modo alguma isso significa que a coisa que a venceu também é incorreta será um dia vencida (tomemos por exemplo as hipóteses geocentrimos e heliocentrismo para a posição dos astros no Sistema Solar: não é porque ambas estão no mesmo campo (hipóteses) e que a segunda vence a primeira mostrando esta ser falsa que, por indução, o heliocentrismo também é). Nota-se também que foi o Cristianismo unicamente que realmente "venceu" tais religiões; isso não é indicativa de que ele esteja incorreto, mas justamente de ser superior aos demais e, daí, provavelmente correto ou no mínimo menos incorreto do que as religiões que "venceu". Argumentos subjetivos Similares aos argumentos subjetivos para a existência de Deus, argumentos subjetivas contra o sobrenatural baseiam-se principalmente no depoimento de experiências de testemunhas, ou nas proposições de uma religião revelada em geral. * O argumento de testemunho dá credibilidade às testemunhas pessoais, contemporâneas e do passado, que negam ou fortemente duvidam da existência de Deus. * O argumento das religiões conflitantes nota que muitas religiões dão descrições diferentes de o que Deus é e do que Deus quer; uma vez que todas as descrições contraditórias não podem estar corretas, muitas senão todas as religiões devem estar incorretas. ::Esta observação é verdadeira e, na prática, muito defendida pelas próprias religiões e pelo Cristianismo, i.e. de que muitas religiões estão incorretas, embora todas concordem que não são todas incorretas alegando que a sua é a exceção. Nota-se, porém, que o argumento não prova ou evidencia nada, senão faz uma observação óbvia além de ser válida quanto à doutrina de que "toda as religiões estão corretas". Category:Existência de Deus Argumentos contra a existência de Deus